


[podfic] I stood among them, but not of them

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [25]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: AU for episode “Hello Goodbye”, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Alec plays nice in jail until Max leaves him there to rot.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] I stood among them, but not of them

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373399) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



****

****Title:** [I stood among them, but not of them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373399/chapters/17301196)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/profile)[tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Dark Angel

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Length:** 00:04:51

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/26%20\(DA\)%20_I%20stood%20among%20them,%20but%20not%20of%20them_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
